Epithelial cell cancers, for example, prostate cancer, breast cancer, colon cancer, lung cancer, pancreatic cancer, ovarian cancer, cancer of the spleen, testicular cancer, cancer of the thymus, etc., are diseases characterized by abnormal, accelerated growth of epithelial cells. This accelerated growth initially causes a tumor to form. Eventually, metastasis to different organ sites can also occur. Although progress has been made in the diagnosis and treatment of various cancers, these diseases still result in significant mortality.
Lung cancer remains the leading cause of cancer death in industrialized countries. Cancers that begin in the lungs are divided into two major types, non-small cell lung cancer and small cell lung cancer, depending on how the cells appear under a microscope. Non-small cell lung cancer (squamous cell carcinoma, adenocarcinoma, and large cell carcinoma) generally spreads to other organs more slowly than does small cell lung cancer. About 75 percent of lung cancer cases are categorized as non-small cell lung cancer (e.g., adenocarcinomas), and the other 25 percent are small cell lung cancer. Non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC) is the leading cause of cancer deaths in the United States, Japan and Western Europe. For patients with advanced disease, chemotherapy provides a modest benefit in survival, but at the cost of significant toxicity, underscoring the need for therapeutic agents that are specifically targeted to the critical genetic lesions that direct tumor growth (Schiller J H et al., N Engl J Med, 346: 92-98, 2002).
Epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) is a 170 kilodalton (kDa) membrane-bound protein expressed on the surface of epithelial cells. EGFR is a member of the growth factor receptor family of protein tyrosine kinases, a class of cell cycle regulatory molecules. (W. J. Gullick et al., 1986, Cancer Res., 46:285-292). EGFR is activated when its ligand (either EGF or TGF-α) binds to the extracellular domain, resulting in autophosphorylation of the receptor's intracellular tyrosine kinase domain (S. Cohen et al., 1980, J. Biol. Chem., 255:483-44842; A. B. Schreiber et al., 1983, J. Biol. Chem., 258:846-853).
EGFR is the protein product of a growth promoting oncogene, erbB or ErbB1, that is but one member of a family, i.e., the ERBB family of protooncogenes, believed to play pivotal roles in the development and progression of many human cancers. In particular, increased expression of EGFR has been observed in breast, bladder, lung, head, neck and stomach cancer as well as glioblastomas. The ERBB family of oncogenes encodes four, structurally-related transmembrane receptors, namely, EGFR, HER-2/neu (erbB2), HER-3 (erbB3) and HER-4 (erbB4). Clinically, ERBB oncogene amplification and/or receptor overexpression in tumors have been reported to correlate with disease recurrence and poor patient prognosis, as well as with responsiveness in therapy. (L. Harris et al., 1999, Int. J. Biol. Markers, 14:8-15; and J. Mendelsohn and J. Baselga, 2000, Oncogene, 19:6550-6565).
EGFR is composed of three principal domains, namely, the extracellular domain (ECD), which is glycosylated and contains the ligand-binding pocket with two cysteine-rich regions; a short transmembrane domain, and an intracellular domain that has intrinsic tyrosine kinase activity. The transmembrane region joins the ligand-binding domain to the intracellular domain. Amino acid and DNA sequence analysis, as well as studies of nonglycosylated forms of EGFR, indicate that the protein backbone of EGFR has a mass of 132 kDa, with 1186 amino acid residues (A. L. Ullrich et al., 1984, Nature, 307:418-425; J. Downward et al., 1984, Nature, 307:521-527; C. R. Carlin et al., 1986, Mol. Cell. Biol., 6:257-264; and F. L. V. Mayes and M. D. Waterfield, 1984, The EMBO J., 3:531-537).
The binding of EGF or TGF-α to EGFR activates a signal transduction pathway and results in cell proliferation. The dimerization, conformational changes and internalization of EGFR molecules function to transmit intracellular signals leading to cell growth regulation (G. Carpenter and S. Cohen, 1979, Ann. Rev. Biochem., 48:193-216). Genetic alterations that affect the regulation of growth factor receptor function, or lead to overexpression of receptor and/or ligand, result in cell proliferation. In addition, EGFR has been determined to play a role in cell differentiation, enhancement of cell motility, protein secretion, neovascularization, invasion, metastasis and resistance of cancer cells to chemotherapeutic agents and radiation. (M.-J. Oh et al., 2000, Clin. Cancer Res., 6:4760-4763).
A variety of inhibitors of EGFR have been identified, including a number already undergoing clinical trials for treatment of various cancers. For a recent summary, see de Bono, J. S. and Rowinsky, E. K. (2002), “The ErbB Receptor Family: A Therapeutic Target For Cancer”, Trends in Molecular Medicine, 8, S19-26.
A promising set of targets for therapeutic intervention in the treatment of cancer includes the members of the HER-kinase axis. They are frequently upregulated in solid epithelial tumors of, by way of example, the prostate, lung and breast, and are also upregulated in glioblastoma tumors. Epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) is a member of the HER-kinase axis, and has been the target of choice for the development of several different cancer therapies. EGFR tyrosine kinase inhibitors (EGFR-TKIs) are among these therapies, since the reversible phosphorylation of tyrosine residues is required for activation of the EGFR pathway. In other words, EGFR-TKIs block a cell surface receptor responsible for triggering and/or maintaining the cell signaling pathway that induces tumor cell growth and division. Specifically, it is believed that these inhibitors interfere with the EGFR kinase domain, referred to as HER-1. Among the more promising EGFR-TKIs are three series of compounds: quinazolines, pyridopyrimidines and pyrrolopyrimidines.
Two of the more advanced compounds in clinical development include Gefitinib (compound ZD1839 developed by AstraZeneca UK Ltd.; available under the tradename IRESSA; hereinafter “IRESSA”) and Erlotinib (compound OSI-774 developed by Genentech, Inc. and OSI Pharmaceuticals, Inc.; available under the tradename TARCEVA; hereinafter “TARCEVA”); both have generated encouraging clinical results. Conventional cancer treatment with both IRESSA and TARCEVA involves the daily, oral administration of no more than 500 mg of the respective compounds. In May, 2003, IRESSA became the first of these products to reach the United States market, when it was approved for the treatment of advanced non-small cell lung cancer patients.
IRESSA is an orally active quinazoline that functions by directly inhibiting tyrosine kinase phosphorylation on the EGFR molecule. It competes for the adenosine triphosphate (ATP) binding site, leading to suppression of the HER-kinase axis. The exact mechanism of the IRESSA response is not completely understood, however, studies suggest that the presence of EGFR is a necessary prerequisite for its action.
A significant limitation in using these compounds is that recipients thereof may develop a resistance to their therapeutic effects after they initially respond to therapy, or they may not respond to EGFR-TKIs to any measurable degree at all. In fact, only 10-15 percent of advanced non-small cell lung cancer patients respond to EGFR kinase inhibitors. Thus, a better understanding of the molecular mechanisms underlying sensitivity to IRESSA and TARCEVA would be extremely beneficial in targeting therapy to those individuals whom are most likely to benefit from such therapy.
There is a significant need in the art for a satisfactory treatment of cancer, and specifically epithelial cell cancers such as lung, ovarian, breast, brain, colon and prostate cancers, which incorporates the benefits of TKI therapy and overcoming the non-responsiveness exhibited by patients. Such a treatment could have a dramatic impact on the health of individuals, and especially older individuals, among whom cancer is especially common.